Metal Fight Beyblade - Chapter 36
Destruction of the Dragon of Destruction (破壊の龍を討て!! Hakai no Ryū o Ute!!) is thirty-sixth chapter of the Metal Fight Beyblade manga series and the second chapter of the Metal Fight Beyblade 4D arc. It was first released in the May issue of CoroCoro. Synopsis The plot revolves around Gingka's next encounter with Ryuga whom with his new Bey, L-Drago Destructor F:S, challenges Gingka to a battle, to see who is stronger after all the time that has passed, in the second match of Ultimate Bladers. Plot The next match of the “Ultimate Bladers” tournament kicks off with a bang as Ryuga goes on-the-attack with his new L-Drago Destroy F:S, putting Gingka & his Big Bang Pegasis F:D on the defensive. Broadcasting live from the WBBA new chopper, Blader DJ televises the match taking place atop the Uluru plateau, in the southern part of the Northern Territory, central Australia. Elsewhere, Kenta, Sora and Benkei are watching the match on the television and Kenta can't help but worry for Gingka, as he remembers how Ryuga defeated Gingka in every battle up to this point. Yuki, also aboard the WBBA chopper, is also concerned after comparing the two Blader's BBP, with Gingka valued at 15,000BBP and is outclassed by Ryuga who is calculated at 30,000BBP! Gingka remains confident nonetheless, even as Ryuga presses his attack. But suddenly, Ryuga breaks away and unleashes his newest Ultimate Dark Spin Move (究極暗黒転技, きゅうきょくあんこくてんぎ), the "Ryūō Meikaiha” (竜皇命壊破; りゅうおうめいかいは). The attack strikes with earth-shattering force and spikes Gingka’s Big Bang Pegasis deep into the ground. But much to Ryuga’s surprise, the match continues as Pegasis roars back to the surface, still full of life and his opponent as confident as ever. After exchanging blows with their Beys, Gingka and Ryuga unleash their full strength, pushing their respective BBP values up to 58,000! Yuki is astounded by this turn of events, but no more than his discovery that Ryuga is in fact a Legend Blader! With their powers primed, Ryuga makes the first move by powering-up his L-Drago into a golden-armored form and launches the Ryūō Meikaiha once again! Anticipating this, Gingka activates Big Bang Pegasis's special ability and switches the Big Bang Wheel to "Upper Attack Mode", the same ability Kenta and the others recognized as the same ability Kyoya’s Fang Leone 130W²D used in the last match. Gingka unleashes his newly invented "Pegasis Rising Upper" (天馬昇天擊, ペガシスライジングアッパー) Special Move and both Beys collide with tremendous force. As the dust settles, both Pegasis and L-Drago continue spinning, though at diminished intensity. As for the competitors, both Bladers stand defiant to each other and to the exhaustion of their bodies, and in a great show of willpower, they continue battling. Gingka stuns the crowd with his determination, in the face of the battle's intensity, Ryuga's constant taunts, and fatigue. His tenacity helps him prevail as Pegasis is the last Bey spinning, much to Gingka's excitement! Ryuga picks up his Bey and reflects upon the battle. Satisfied with his defeat, Ryuga leaves knowing he'd done his best. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Ryuga *Blader DJ *Yuki Mizusawa *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Sora Akatsuki *Ryutaro Fukami (cameo) *Ryo Hagane (flashback) *Kyoya Tategami (flashback) *Audience Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D *L-Drago Destructor F:S (Evolves into L-Drago Destroy Gold Armored Ver.) *Fang Leone 130W²D (flashback) Category:Second Generation